Reunited
by musicismylife29
Summary: Chloe Scott moves from the U.S and meets the host Club... But what's this? She already knows Kyoya! Sorry, I suck at summaries! Kyoyaxoc, T for language and some violence
1. The Sighting

A/n: So this is my first published fanfic so please let me know what you think! This isn't my best work, but it's what I am working on now so... Enjoy!

Reunited

Chapter One: The Sighting

Chloe Lexia Scott opened the window of her apartment to hear a very strange conversation.

"Kyoya! Look at this apartment! We're going to be living just like Haruhi!" a high pitched voice said. Chloe looked into the window of the next apartment building and saw a blonde haired boy and a dark haired boy with glasses. They both looked to be about 16 or 17 years of age.

"Don't you think this apartment is a little small for six people?" the dark haired one replied, not looking up from the black book he was writing in.

"Well then," the other one announced, pointing at the one with glasses. "We'll rent the whole building!

"Tamaki, isn't that a bit too extreme?"

"Nothing is ever too much for my little girl!" He said, pouting in the corner.

"How about this, the dark one said, pushing up his glasses and obviously trying to calm him. We'll just rent three more apartments, Mori-Senpai and Honey-Senpai can share one, the twins will share one, and you and I will have our own."

"That's a GREAT idea Kyoya!" the blonde shouted, jumping up from his 'emo corner' and hugging him fiercely.

Chloe pulled her head from the window. She was going to be late and she didn't want to be rude by listening to their conversation. She had to admit, though, that dark haired guy was hot. Still, there was something familiar about him. She grabbed her phone and went outside to where her driver was waiting with the limo. She got in and they drove off to Ouran Academy.

When Chloe woke up this morning, she hadn't anticipated what she was getting into. After spending two hours going over her papers with the chairman and signing document to make sure no one could find anything about her except her basic information, she had never been so glad to leave a room in her life. "I hope your time at Ouran will be wonderful!" the chairman said as she left his office. 'I am so glad that is over,' she thought when the door closed.

* * *

Kyoya's Point Of View:

He could not believe that Tamaki was making them live in commoner apartments. Well... yes he could... it _was_ Tamaki after all. After finally him to go to his room and stay there, Kyoya began to unpack his things into a tiny closet in the bedroom. He lay on his bed, hoping to rest his eyes for a little while, when he heard singing.

* * *

Chloe's P.O.V.:

"... Cause our song is the slammin' screen door, sneaking out late, tappin' on your window. When we're on the phone, and you talk real slow, 'cause it's late and your mama don't know..."

Chloe sang as she dressed for softball training. Since it wasn't an official practice, she wore shorts instead of softball pants. With them, she wore her practice t-shirt, knee high socks, and slides (athletic sandals). In her gear bag, she had her cleats, glove, softballs, helmet, bat and other practice equipment. She also had her spearmint gum, which she always chewed during practice and games, and her long red hair up in a bun. She turned off the music and brought her phone and speakers with her. She opened the door to find the dark haired boy from yesterday.

"Yes?" she asked as politely as she could. Chloe was anxious to get to the field.

"Well, I was going to ask you to turn the music down, but I see you've taken care of that." he smiled.

"Yes, well as you see, I've got to get going." He moved aside and let her pass. She hadn't been to sure before, but now as she saw him up close, Chloe knew it was him. Kyoya Ooteri, who had been her childhood friend for a summer when his family had taken a trip to America. She continued walking to her car, shaking her head at the memory.

* * *

Kyoya's P.O.V.:

He couldn't believe it. When the door opened, there stood Chloe Lexia Scott. He hadn't thought of her in a while. Just seeing her made his heart melt, not that he showed it. Neither did he show recognition. He just stated what he came for and let her go, but he wanted to just tell her who he was. Apologize for what he did all those long years ago. Too late now.

_I wonder where she is going to school._ He thought. _Certainly not Ouran, she doesn't have enough money... does she? _The last time he saw her was when they were twelve, which would make it five years now...

He shook his head. _No use reminiscing over the past. _He thought, then turned and headed back the way he came.

* * *

A/n: I feel ashamed... this is so short... oh well, the next chapter is longer! Review!


	2. Meeting the Host Club

**A/n: I'm back! As I promised, this is over twice the length of the first chapter so yay for me! I want to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited this story! Anywho, hope you enjoy this! ()^.^()**

Chapter Two: Chloe's P.O.V., The Next Day:

"Class," the teacher at the front of the room said. "This is Chloe Scott, she will be joining us from America. Scott-san, you may sit next to Suoh-San, over there." She pointed to the empty desk. Behind her was Kyoya. _Oh great. S_he thought. She went over and sat in her chair, wondering why, out of all the desks, this had to be the only empty one.

Chloe turned around, smirking, knowing he already knew who she was. "Hey Prince Charming," she said, calling him by the nickname she had given him long ago.

"Hello, my Dear Lexi," he returned. Lexi was short for Lexia, her middle name.

Tamaki's eyes bugged out of his head. Before he could say anything, however, the teacher called for the classes attention once again. His face turned red, then blue, then purple as he tried to hold in the shout that was fighting to come out.

"Suoh-San," the teacher addressed him. "Are you alright?"

He swallowed, regained his composure, and said, "Yes I am quite fine."

After class, Kyoya and Chloe barely managed to avoid Tamaki. In their last class, calculus, which thankfully Tamaki was not in, Kyoya turned to Chloe.

"Looking for something to do after school?" he questioned.

"Well, I was just going to hang out at the field until practice starts..." she said.

"Still doing softball, then?"

She nodded.

"Well, you should come by music room three," he stated.

"What's in there?" she asked.

He just smirked and turned around, implying that she would have to find out herself.

When class ended, Chloe considered ignoring his offer, but decided it was better than doing nothing for an hour, and she did _not _want to go home. She started to walk down the hall to the third music room, wondering what she would find there. When Chloe reached the doors, she took a deep breath, and opened them.

Kyoya was sure she would come. Her curiosity wouldn't let her do otherwise, so where was she? He had just gotten to the conclusion that she wasn't coming, when the doors opened slowly.

In came Chloe, and as she looked at the sight before her, Kyoya saw her eyes widen. This was obviously not what she had expected.

Kyoya glided over to where she was before Tamaki could .

"I see you decided to join us," he smirked. "Welcome to the Ouran host club." He expected her to stutter out "H- h- host club?" but instead, she burst out laughing.

When Chloe's laughing subsided somewhat, she managed to speak. "You... mean...to tell me... that my Kyo... belongs... to a host club!?" she said through fits of laughter.

Suddenly, Tamaki and the twins were at her there. _Figures they would get involved in this! _Kyoya thought.

"Did you say..."Hikaru said

"...Y_our Kyo?" _Kauru finished.

Tamaki came closer, eyes wide. "First of all, His name is Kyoya, not Kyo. Second, how is he yours?"

Kyoya and Chloe looked at each other. "It's a long story," they said simultaneously, trying to avoid the subject.

"We don't mind!"Hunny exclaimed from the table where he and Mori sat. They came down from the University for club, since they were in college now.

Kyoya turned to Chloe. "Would you like to join me?" He asked, gesturing near them.

"No thanks," she said. "I think I'm gonna go now, but I'll come tomorrow."

Kyoya was disappointed, but he kept up his façade. "Alright, he said opening the door for her. She stepped out, smiled at him, and went running towards the softball field.

When she got to the field, Chloe was the first one there so she went to the locker room and changed into her practice outfit. Then she went out, and took a jog around the track to warm up. When her teammates got there, they did the same.

Coach Kate circled the team up at home plate, and they started the scrimmage.

Fast Forward- 90 minutes later

Chloe's teammates were circled around her at home plate, even the ones that had been fielding. When she finally broke free, she jumped and c

heered into the dugout. After getting changed, She and her teammates walked out of the dugout and headed to their cars. Chloe walked to the front of the school where her Mercedes was parked.

"Lexi?" Chloe turned around at the sound of her old nickname.

"Hey Kyo, Shouldn't you be at home?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and said, "Usually, yes, but these idiots wanted to to watch you play." He gestured to the host club behind him

"You were so good Chlo-Chan!" Hunny shouted.

"Thank you Hunny-senpai," Chloe said appreciatively.

"No!" Tamaki suddenly shouted. "That was too intense! My daughter could have been hurt! Chloe! Promise Daddy you'll never play again!"

"Um, Tamaki, getting hurt is part of the game. I'll be fine, don't worry about me," Chloe replied casually.

"But playing sports isn't ladylike! You should be inside drinking tea instead of running around like-"

"Excuse me?" Chloe interrupted his rant. "Women can do whatever we want! What you just said, Tamaki, is totally sexist. I'm surprised you even call yourself a host."

With these words, Tamaki deflated and went to sit in his corner of woe. Chloe turned to the rest of the hosts. "Well I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow Kyoya." She then proceeded to step into her Mercedes and drove off.

Kyoya's POV:

Kyoya smirked as Chloe told Tamaki off. Then to his surprise she climbed into a nearby car. A Mercedes. How could she afford such a car? The last time he saw her, her mom owned a beat up old station wagon. She really was a mystery. Kyoya turned on the spot, and headed to where hi limo was waiting.

When he arrived at the Sunset Hills apartment building, Tamaki was waiting for him.

"Kyoya! Where have you been?! You've been gone fore so long, these idiots thought you had been captured by gypsies!"

"Uh, Boss, that was you," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, you really are a moron Tono," Kaoru added.

"Relax, there was a detour on the way home," Kyoya lied, running a hand through his raven hair. In actuality, he had gone home so he could do some research in peace. Although he had searched everywhere possible, all he could find on Chloe was her basic info, her date of birth, picture, description, etc. Kyoya was set on having the rest of the information, and he wouldn't stop until it was his.

Chloe's POV:

Chloe lugged her heavy laundry basket up the stairs, trying to open the door with her foot. She was just about to set the basket down and use her hands, when she heard her name.

"Chloe?" said the familiar voice

Chloe turned to see none other than Haruhi standing there. :Oh hi Haruhi, could you help me? I usually can do this, but it won't open for some reason."

Haruhi furrowed her eyebrows. "Why can't you just set it down and open the door?" she said, gesturing to the basket in Chloe's hands.

"Long story," she joked, referring to the previous day.

'You really so say that a lot," she replied.

"I know. That's another long story," Chloe smirked.

Haruhi crossed from the top of the stairwell, and tried the door. It wouldn't budge.

"That's funny, I didn't lock it when I left. I even remember leaving the keyes on the counter because I knew I would be back in a minute."

"Well you're locked out now, so why don't you stay the night in my apartment, and we'll call the locksmith in the morning?" Haruhi suggested.

Chloe agreed, and they went into the adjacent home. Haruhi praying that Chloe wouldn't have to hear her dad come home drunk.


	3. Their Story

**A/N: Ok, I know this is really late, but I've been sooooo busy the past two weeks! I had softball tryouts for three hours everyday after school, and then since I made JV, I have practice everyday for an hour and a half, and then homework! This means I have virtually no free time except on the weekends :/ Oh well, I know this is short, but there is a reason :) **

**BTW: There is some swearing in this chapter**

Chapter 3:

"Haruhi-Chan! Please come out and plaaaayyy!"

* * *

This is what Chloe woke to at eight in the morning an a Saturday. She was not happy in the least, snd she was positive she was going to punch somebody.

Kyoya's POV:

Why these idiots dragged him out to Haruhi's apartment at 8 AM, Kyoya had no idea. Granted, it was only a few hundred feet away, but it was too early. Oh well, at least he went to bed before midnight to avoid all the ruckus from Tamaki.

As Haruhi opened the door, Kyoya noticed sleeping bags lain out on the floor of the living room, and a figure in one of them Evidentally, Tamaki also noticed, because he began jumping up and down.

"Haruhi! Who is your friend? I want to meet all your friends so Daddy can make sure they are good for you!"

The form on the floor stirred and looked up, eyes glowing. "her 'friend' is me, and if you son't be quiet RIGHT now, I will make you wish you had never come here in the first place!" it said.

Kyoya could now see it was Chloe, and despite his bad mood, he couldn't help but smirk.

Tamaki, meanwhile, was cowering away from the door. Suddenly, Kyoya's arms were grabbed, and he was shoved into the apartment by the twins, who then pulled Haruhi out and shut the door. Chloe looked up once more and said "Oh it's you."

"Yes it is, no need to be so excited" he joked. "anyway, I advise you to get up before they come back. We don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Alright, but Tamaki sits in that corner of his.." she demanded.

"Much obliged," he said, waiting until she sat up before he opened the door. When he did, they all came in cautiously, Tamaki immediately going to his corner of woe.

Satisfied, Chloe stretched. "If you must know, I locked myself out of my apartment."

"Why did you call Haruhi?" Honey asked.

Kyoya answered for her, "Well since she lives next door, it's only natural that she stays with Haruhi."

"How do you know that information Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"that information is none of your business Haruhi. If you keep asking, asking, I'll raise your debt by 10,000" He retorted.

"Oh Kyo, sneaky as ever..." Chloe sighed. What she hadn't noticed, was the twins had come up behind her. Now, they leaned down so their heads were even with hers.

"So Chloe," Kaoru said. "You never told us..."

"...How you and Kyoya-Senpai met," Hikaru finished.

Chloe and Kyoya exchanged another one of their looks that seemed to be all the communication they needed. Finally, they came to an agreement.

"Fine we'll tell you, but this may take awhile," Chloe answered.

"Yay!" the twins cheered energetically.

"I guess I'll start," Chloe said. "Feel free to add anything Kyo." Kyoya nodded.

"Well I should start by telling you that I used to live in America. That's where I was born. When I was twelve, Kyoya's family took a vacation there, and it just so happened that they stayed in the same town. Of course while I lived in town, he lived in his family's cottage. On their first day, Kyoya's family came into our shop and browsed. We sold jewelry then, and I was hoping they were going to buy our most expensive piece because they could obviously afford it. They did, and his mother put it on right then and there. As they were about to leave the shop, Kyoya, swift and sneaky as ever, starts explaining to me how to arrange my pieces so as to get the best atmosphere."

Kyoya cut in here, "I was only trying to help, Lex, I swear."

"Yeah but I didn't know that at the time, so I got really angry. I waited until his brothers, sister, and parents left. Then I started cussing him out and telling him not to tell me how to run my shop."

Kyoya chuckled at this. "I think your exact words were 'YOU cannot tell ME how to run MY fucking shop!'

There was a gasp from the others that were listening. "Kyoya! Don't use those nasty words in front of our daughter!

"Fuck, shit, ass, bitch, whore, hoe." Chloe stated simply.

The look on Tamaki's face was priceless. He looked at Kyoya, dumbfounded and horrified, "MOOOOOOOMMMYYYYYYYYY!"

**Hahahahah! Cliff hanger! I know your all dying to know what Kyoya did... but you'll just have too wait :P Review Please!**


	4. Forgiveness

**A/N: So this chapter is another short one, but I just loved the ending so I stopped where I did because of that :) Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers and anyone that favorited or followed :D**

Chapter Four:

After finally getting Tamaki too calm down, Chloe continued her story. "After that outburst of mine, he apologized and explained that he was just trying too help. Then, he made a point to come everyday for a whole summer and I even went to his cottage a few times. Then..." Chloe broke off and put her head in her hands. Kyoya touched her shoulder and she buried her head in his chest. He stroked her back until she calmed down, meanwhile, the host club sat in awe.

Kyoya continued for her, "Then one day, we went back to Japan."

Chloe lifted her head. "But I didn't know that. He never told me he was leaving, and I was so worried about him. It wasn't until the next day, when he told me in an email, that I knew what had happened."

"I am so sorry about that Chloe, I just couldn't bear to say goodbye. I took the cowards way out." Kyoya apologized. "I'm also sorry I never contacted you after that email, I just couldn't do it. I couldn't hear your voice again.

By this point, Tamaki and the twins were in tears, sobbing and saying, "That is such a beautiful story!"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You guys are such drama queens!" Then she turned back to Kyoya, "It's okay Kyo, I knew that, I was just sad and lonely without you. Kyoya frowned, "By the way, how are you able to attend Ouran?"

"Umm... well basically, my family got a letter from the chairman telling us that someone had contacted him years ago. The man told him that he was my great grandfather. Apparently, my whole tuition has been payed for all three years, but they didn't find me until now.

"Wow," the twins said. "What do they do with the money that would have been payed for your first year?"

"It goes to me when I graduate. Plus he left a bunch of money that pays for my apartment my car, and my other expenses." Chloe replied.

Suddenly, Haruhi jumped up. "Oh my gosh! We forgot to call a locksmith and my dad will be home any minute!" she panicked.

Don't worry." Kyoya said, "Chloe, you can come over to my house while we get this sorted out."

"Okay," Chloe agreed.

* * *

The twins, Honey, and Mori went home, while Chloe and Kyoya helped Haruhi clean her apartment. Then, they hopped into Kyoya's limo, and headed for his house.

When they arrived at the mansion, Chloe was amazed at how big it was. It was much bigger than hid cottage in America. She did not, however, let her emotions She kept cool and hid behind her mask.

Kyoya led her inside, and they immediately headed for the stairs so they wouldn't attract much attention from the servants.

Chloe began to get nervous, as she climbed the stairs to Kyoya's room. The last time she and Kyoya had been in a room alone, was five years ago.

He opened the door for her and followed her inside, closing it behind them. Chloe looked around the large room and crossed to the mahogany dresser. On it, was a picture of the two of them sitting on a park had the same picture on her night stand.

"That was a good day," Kyoya said from behind her, obviously letting his guard down a bit.

"Yeah, it really was."

"Can you really forgive me? After all I did? After that last night?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know you just needed to move on." she said.

They looked at each other with expressions of longing and sadness for the old days. Kyoya came closer to Chloe and she felt her heat beat faster. She couldn't hold the rest of her façade any longer. She crossed the rest of the distance between them and hugged him.

**Review Please! Maybe if I get more than two reviews I will post the next chapter tomorrow... :)**


	5. Favors and Friends

**A/N: So I got three reviews, so here is the next chapter as promised! I came to the end of what I have written so far, so feel free to give any suggestions, and I'll try to work them into the story. Also, if you find any errors in any of the chapters, let me know, and I will fix them. :)**

Chapter 5: Kyoya's POV:

* * *

As Chloe hugged Kyoya, his heart lept and he began to forget about everything else. It felt good to finally have her in his arms. Kyoya wished that this moment would never end. At the same time, he realized that this was the start of the future and they were going to forget about the past. It was an agreement. A pact.

The next day at school, Tamaki was ecstatic. He wouldn't tell anyone why though, and by the time the host club started, Kyoya was going to kill him if he didn't shut up.

"Kyooooooyaaaaaa! I figured out what theme we're going to do for our next dance!"

"And what would that be?" Kyoya questioned.

"America!" Tamaki shouted in his face.

"As interesting as that sounds, how are we going to do that? You don't know anything about American music. Or dancing for that matter..."

"I thought about that too, but then out manager, Renge, pointed out that-"

"I'll take it from here boys," said a voice. Then, the powerful motor started up and a circular platform rose out of the ground with Renge standing on it, in her newest cosplay. Suddenly, she started laughing uncontrollably. "What you haven't thought about, my dear Kyoya, is that we all know someone that does know the things you just named. Chloe! She could put a playlist together and maybe teach us how to dance to the songs!"

Kyoya sighed, "...Fine, but I'm giving you a price limit, and you have to ask her." He pointed at Tamaki.

Tamaki's eyes widened. "I... have to... ask her... and risk being killed?:

Kyoya merely smirked, and walked away, opening the doors for the first customers.

* * *

Tamaki's POV:

Tamaki walked down the hallway, each step deliberate and carefully placed. When he reached Chloe's locker, he took a deep breath and approached her. "Chloe! Wouldyoubewillingtohelpuspla nournextballthethemeisAmeric aandwereallyneedyourhelpplee eaassse?" He said this all in one breath and was gasping by the time he finished.

Chloe looked at him, dumbfounded. "Whaaat did you just say? Well whatever it was, the answer is probably no." she said and slammed her locker shut.

Tamaki winced at the violent sound, but repeated his sentence despite his fear.

"Well, it would be fun to do something like we did at home," she said thoughtfully. "Okay, I'll do it!"

Tamaki jumped with joy and attempted to hug Chloe, but she punched him in the gut before he could get the chance. "Why is my daughter so mean to me?" he sulked.

Chloe merely laughed and walked towards homeroom.

* * *

Chloe's POV:

Chloe walked towards the door of her apartment. As she rested her hand on the door handle, she paused. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" shouted twelve people. Chloe jumped back in complete bewilderment. Standing there was not only the host club, but five others who she recognized immediately.

"Oh my gosh! You guys! Why are you here?" she shouted, and pulled them into one big group hug. Wen she pulled away, their smiling faces made her day. Right there in front of her were her old friends from America; Nikki, Savannah, Sierra, Claire, and Zack.

"You hoe!" Nikki shouted. "I can't believe you moved here!"

Chloe smiled, knowing that she was being silly. "I know! I can't either!"

Tamaki looked absolutely shocked at this outburst. Finally, he snapped and said "Mother I don't like Chloe's friends they're so mean to her!"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Tamaki, It's okay, she's just joking around." This seemed to calm him a bit, and she went back to her friends.

"Oh Chloe, do you have a guy yet?" Savannah asked.

* * *

"No, I just broke up with Adam, remember? I'm not going out with someone just for a rebound. Anyway, I've barely lived here two weeks!"

Kyoya's POV:

Kyoya was very interested in what Chloe had just said. So she was single was she? Hmmmm, that meant guys would be lining up to date her in no time. He had to stop that. Wait, why did he care anyway? It wasn't like he had any reason to protect her... Kyoya decided that it was because he thought of her as a little sister, nothing more. Or was it? He didn't used to feel protective... he would have to do some serious thinking later.

**Note: Chloe's friends are based off my own with changed names XP I couldn't resist, I love their personalities so much :P Review Please!**


	6. The Dance

Chapter Six:

The next day was Wednesday, and Chloe and her friends were hard at work preparing for the party. The first thing they did was write out a list of jobs for each of them. It looked like this:

Chloe: Music and dancing lessons

Nikki: Music and dancing lessons

Savannah: Music and dancing lessons

Claire: Decorations and invitations

Sierra: Food

ZacK: Food and anything else needed

Meanwhile, Kyoya was updating the website to say in detail what the party was and posting Chloe's recommendations on what to wear since most of them had only ever been to formal parties. The other hosts were assigned any jobs that were required of them so that everything would be ready for Friday night.

All week, Chloe, Nikki, and Savannah had been giving the hosts dancing lessons while the others worked. They made it so that three of the hosts had lessons at a time, while the other half were given jobs. Haruhi got the hang of it very quick so she only needed two lessons.

* * *

By Thursday night, everything was done. All that was left was to set the food and give a final test on the music, but those were to be done on Friday. Little did the hosts know that the other six were working on something separate to make the night even better.

Friday, 4:00 PM. Kyoya's POV:

Kyoya was sitting in the Ballroom of Ouran waiting for Chloe to return with the sound system and microphones for speeches. He was very anxious because something was bound to go wrong tonight. He just knew that either something would break, the food wouldn't be here on time, or something of that sort. What he was mostly worried about, however, was the twins. Hopefully they wouldn't try anything like they did at the ball where Haruhi was forced to kiss a girl.

When Chloe came back, she had her hands full of equipment. "A little help please?" she said to Kyoya. When they got everything set up, Kyoya held up a box of body mics.

"What are these for?" he asked.

"Oh, I forgot those were in there, I didn't go through the box before I put it in the car. We used those when I was in show choir."

"Oh, I didn't know you did that," Kyoya said, surprised.

"Yep, it was a lot of fun."

* * *

When everything was finished, it was 7:30 and all they had to do was wait for people to start showing up. The girls went to go get dressed, and the guys stayed and gave the music a final check.

Chloe's POV:

In the dressing room, the girls pulled out the outfits they had recently bought for the ball. Unfortunately, Haruhi hadn't told anyone that she was a girl, so she had to dress in guy jeans and a T-shirt with a leather jacket to hide her boobs. Chloe had designed it herself, and Renge was going crazy over it.

"I am so excited," Claire said. "I miss throwing parties with you Chloe!"

"I know! I miss throwing them AND going to other people's!" Chloe replied, sighing.

As the girls walked out one by one, the boys' mouths dropped lower and lower. Finally, when Chloe came out with her black strapless shirt and her short shorts, they all were completely stunned. This was the most dressed up they had seen her!

"Wow," said the twins. Giving them all two thumbs up.

"You devil twins!" Tamaki said. "You cannot go around sexually harassing my daughter!"

"Uh, boss, all we said was wow, that isn't sexual harassment in any way..."

Tamaki, defeated, went and sat in the corner. Meanwhile, Zack started the music and the doors were opened.

* * *

Chloe was stunned at the sight of so many people there waiting. She was used to people showing up late and in groups of two to six. She guessed that these people were taught punctuality and they would stick to it. Oh well, she might as well get something to drink.

Kyoya's POV:

Kyoya saw Chloe approach the punch bowl, and swooped in to talk to her before someone else had the chance.

"Hello Princess," he said.

"Oh don't go all Tamaki on me please," she said, obviously agitated. "I don't think I have the energy to answer another one of his questions about American culture!"

"Trust me, you'll get used to it. I went through the same thing when he first moved to Japan." Kyoya grimaced.

"Really? I thought he was born here."

"Nope, totally French." He smirked. "I'm surprised he hasn't told you that already."

Chloe laughed. "He probably has, I just tune him out."

They shared a laugh at the Frenchman's expense, and when they had finished their punch, Kyoya put out his hand. "Care to dance?" he asked.

"Sure, I love this song!" she said. (It was "Cuz I Can" By P!nk)

They joined the circle of their friends who were showing the guests how to dance to these songs because most of them only knew how to waltz. When the song ended, Chloe and the other Americans excused themselves and went into the changing room.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this story! I appreciate all of you so much! I will continue the dance scene in the next chapter! Also, If you would like to see the playlist for the dance say so in a review or PM me and I will!**


	7. Lady Marmalade

**A/N: So this isn't the most exciting chapter, but I thought it was important for the development of Kyoya's feelings and to see more of Chloe's character. If you haven't seen the music video "Lady Marmalade" with Christina Aguilera, P!nk, Lil' Kim, and Mia, you should go watch it before, during, or after you read this chapter. It will make more sense. :D Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven:

When the current song ended, for about three seconds there was silence, and then the curtain on the stage across opened to reveal Claire who said, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Mulin Rouge."

Kyoya was puzzled with this event, and wondered what they had up their sleeves. Claire left the stage, taking the Mic with her.

After this, the lights went up to reveal the four girls dressed in lingerie, which brought forth many gasps from the audience. Sierra started the performance by singing "Where's all mah soul sistas, Lemme hear y'all flow sistas."

Nikki sang next, dancing the whole time, "Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista. Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista, go sista. He met marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, Struttin' her stuff on the street. She said, Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go, whoa!"

All of them sang next, "Giuchi, giuchi, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey). Giuchi, giuchi, ya ya here, (here). Mocha chocolata ya ya (oh yeah). Creole lady Marmalade. Voulez vous choucher avec moi ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi. (yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Savannah stepped out next, "He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up. Boy drank all that Magnolia wine. On her black satin sheets where he started to freak, yeah.

"Giuche giuchi ya ya da da (da da da). Giuchi giuchi ya ya here (here ohooh yeah). Mocho Choca lata ya ya (yeah). Creole Lady Marmalade. Voulez vous coucher avec ce soir (ce soir, what what what). Voulez vous coucher avec moi.

Sierra was up again but this time she was more rapping, "yeah, yeah, uh. He come through with the money in the garter belts. I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh. We independent women, some mistake us for whores. I'm sayin', why spend mine, when I could spend yours? Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry. Imma keep playin' these cats out like Atari. Wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes. 4 bad ass chicks from the Mulin Rouge. Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas. We drink wine with diamonds in the glass by the case of the meaning of expensive taste. If you wanna Giuchi giuchi ya ya. Mocha Chocolata, what? Creole Lady Marmalade. One more time, c'mon now.

"Marmalade... Lady, Marmalade... Marmalade..."

Finally it was Chloe's turn. She strutted confidently and sang loudly. "Hey hey hey! Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth. Color of cafe au lait alright. Made the savage beast inside her roar until he cried, more, more, more.

Savannah: Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5. (9 to 5)

Nikki: "Sleepin' the grey flannel life."

Chloe: "But when he turns off to sleep, memories creep. More, more, more"

All: "Giuchi giuchi ya ya dada. (da daaaa yeah) Giuchi giuchi ya ya here (ooh). Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yeah). Creole Lady marmalade. Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir). Voulez vous avec moi (all my sistas yeah). Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir). Voulez vous coucher avec moi (c'mon! Uh).

Lastly, Claire came back on stage, and when she said each person's singer they were playing, they sang.

"Christina" [Chloe] "Oh leaeaaa oh"

"P!nk," [Savannah] "Lady marmalade"

"Lil' Kim" [Sierra] "Hey, hey, uh uh uh uh..."

"Mia" [Nikki] "Oh, oh, ooooh"

"Rockwilder baby" (baby)

"Moulin Rouge" (Oh)

"Misdemeanor here..."

They all sang the last line, "Creole Lady Marmalade, yes-ah..."

* * *

The whole room sat in stunned silence for a minute, taking it all in, then erupted in applause. The girls jumped down off the stage and walked to the dressing room. Chloe couldn't help but flaunt the fact that she was wearing practically nothing in front of the hosts. It wasn't that she was full of herself, but when she was performing, she always felt more confident.

Kyoya's POV:

* * *

As Chloe walked by, Kyoya was amazed at how confidently she walked, where most girls would be walking in shame or modesty. He had to admit though, with that voice, she had reason to be secure. And that body helped too. Wait... what was he thinking?! He shouldn't be thinking these things. But how do you stop thoughts from entering your head?

Work. That was how Kyoya delt with evasive thoughts. However, when he got home, waiting for him in his room was not what he wanted to see. His father.

"Hello, son. Your home late."

"I told you, I had an event to host," Kyoya protested.

"Well, anyway, I have work for you. I need it done by tomorrow." As his father said this, he tossed a file at him and walked out the door, smirking.

Kyoya opened the file. It was empty. He looked at the label on the file. What he saw horrified him to the extreme extent. On the file was three words. Chloe Lexia Scott. He wanted him to find information on Chloe. How could he do that when she trusted him for the first time in a long time? How could he betray her? He started working on a plan. Hopefully, for Choe's sake, it would work.

**Review! As always, thanks to anyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. :)**


	8. Confessions

**A/N: So yes, I know it has been a while, but I have been so busy lately, this is short, but I will try to post a new chapter this weekend while I have time. I swear, between school, softball, and homework, I have no free time during the week. But, you didn't come here to hear me bitch about my life, so I'll just let you continue :P**

Chapter Eight:

* * *

The next day at school, Kyoya was hard at work. He had found that multitasking was his forte, and now, it was coming in handy. Many things were on his mind, but what weighed the heaviest was what he was going to do about his father. He thought about just giving him what he had found on his own before talking to Chloe, but then he realized that his father had assigned him this project because the basics wasn't enough. He was going to have to give him the whole story. This irked Kyoya because when his father wanted information, you could be sure that he was going to use it for his own personal gain. But then again, so did Kyoya. It was a mystery why he hadn't done anything with the information he possessed already.

Chloe looked over from where she was studying in the third music room. Kyoya seemed bothered and stressed. Of course, he was always stressed, but today he seemed especially worked up. Was it wise to go over there and ask him what was the matter? Not for most people, but when it came to Chloe, she had a way of convincing him to tell her what was wrong. It wasn't some special trick or bribe, it was just that it was her that asked. Chloe stood up and padded over to where Kyoya was working.

"Kyoya, whats bothering you?" she said.

"Oh, nothing, just trying to keep up with Tamaki's demands as always," Kyoyareplied_. 'If only you knew what it actually was.'_

Chloe narrowed her eyes. _'you want to play it that way, do you?' _ "You really expect me to believe that? I may not have seen you for five years Kyo, but I still know when your lying."

"Chloe, can you just leave it alone? I don't want to talk about it. _'Except I do, I just don't know how I would.'_

"C'mon, you know you do, just tell me," she pouted. _'maybe if I steal Tamaki's puppy dog face, he'll spill'_

"No, I don't want to."

"You don't, or you don't feel you can?" she questioned, hitting the problem right on the nose.

"I... I can't. Satisfied?"

"Kyoya, you know you can tell me anything. I won't judge."

He sighed. "It isn't about you judging me or anyone else."

"Then what is this giant secret that you can't even tell me, the one who knows the most about your past?" Chloe was getting a little angry now. Why wouldn't he tell her? They told each other everything!

"Fine, you want to know why I can't tell you? You want to know why I've been like this all day? Then I'll tell you. I can't tell you because..."

"Because? Because what?"

"Because it has to do with you!" Kyoya nearly shouted.

Chloe sat there in silence. Then she got up, pulled Kyoya by his tie so that he was following her, and pulled him out into the hall.

When she shut the door, Chloe turned to him, intent on finding out what the big secret was. "What. Is. It." she said this not really as a question, but more as a statement. "If it is about me, then I have a right to know!"

"It's... my father."

"What about your father?"

"Yesterday, he gave me an assignment. He wants to know everything about your past and why you're here at Ouran." Kyoya let out a breath. "Listen Chloe, I don't want to do it but-"

Chloe interrupted him, "Tell him."

"What?" Kyoya was appalled.

"Tell him everything you know about me. After you do, I'll tell you more. I don't care if he knows about the stuff you know about me, it's what I haven't told you yet that I don't want him to know."

"Chloe, you don't know what your doing, he'll use that information as leverage."

"It won't work, I don't care if people know I come from a poor family, I have never tried to hide it."

"But what if-"

"We'll deal with it when the time comes. Seriously, Kyoya, when did you become a worry-wort?"

Kyoya smiled, "The same time you became a dancer, Chlo. By the way, when did you take up dance?"

"Right after you left, I had to have something to keep me busy without you." Chloe replied.

They both smiled at each other, and then Tamaki announced that it was time for club to start. Although Kyoya wanted to believe Chloe that everything was going to be okay, he was still worried, and he was going to be sure to keep his guard up around his father from now on. He just couldn't risk Chloe getting hurt.

**Please Review! Anyone who does will get virtual cookies! (Unless I eat them all and in that case, you won't want them by then :P) Oh and thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited/followed this story! I love you all!**


	9. S&M?

**A/N: So this was a little later than I intended, but once I started writing, I couldn't stop, and I wanted a good cliff hanger at the end. XP Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please review, telling me what you think of the songs. Do you like them? So you hate when I include Chloe singing? Feedback please!**

Chapter Nine:

Chloe's POV:

Weeks went by, and soon it was time for the host club's annual trip to the beach. As much as Chloe wanted to be in America with her family and old friends, she was having fun with the host club. Plus, she was interested in what the difference would be between the beaches of California and the beaches of Japan.

The day before the trip, the host club was closed because they were making plans, and verifying that they had everything they would need. Since last year's trip had been such an expense, Tamaki had decided that the girls would not be coming in case there was another accident like what happened with Haruhi and the boys. Chloe watched all this commotion from sides, laughing at the teasing and the jokes. _That is what me and my friends used to be like all the time._ She thought.

"Hey Boss," the twins said, "Are you using this trip as another excuse to get Haruhi to indulge in your S&M pervert stuff?"

Tamaki turned red. "How many times do I have to tell you that I am not a pervert! I was just trying to help her with her fear of storms!"

"Riiiiiiight," they said sarcastically.

"Wait, I'm confused, what did he do?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing! I did nothing!" Tamaki shouted before the twins put their hands over his mouth.

"Well, we walked into his room, and the lights were out..." Kaoru said.

"And Haruhi was blindfolded and had her ears plugged..." Hikaru continued.

"And he was saying stuff like, 'with the blindfold, you won't be able to see anything, and the earplugs will prevent you from hearing anything!" They said together.

Chloe burst out laughing, and Tamaki went into his corner. When she finally calmed down, she said "You know, that reminds me of a song..."

Mori, who just happened to be carrying the karaoke equipment, set the microphone down in front of her and plugged the machine in. Chloe was hesitant at first, but then she decided, 'why not?' and then turned on the mic, and found the song she was looking for. Then, she began to sing. And dance. And all around make the host club (mostly Tamaki) horrified.

"Na na na na na

Come on

Na na na na na

Come on

Na na na na na

Come on

Na na na

Come on, come on, come on

Na na na na

Come on

Na na na

Come on

Na na na na na

Come on

Na na na

Come on, come on, come on

Na na na na na  
Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)

There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)

The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me  
'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me  
Na na na

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it (Na na na)

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it  
Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)

The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me  
Na na na

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it (Na na na)

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it  
S-S-S & M-M-M

S-S-S & M-M-M  
Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on

It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong

And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah

I like it-like it  
Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me  
Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me  
Na na na

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like It

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it (Na na na)

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

S-S-S & M-M-M  
S-S-S & M-M-M

S-S-S & M-M-M

S-S-S & M-M-M"

At the end of the song, Tamaki promptly fell over in his chair, and fainted.

"Wow, Chloe, I never knew you were into that stuff..." Hikaru said.

"I'm not, It's a song by Rihanna, It's just a fun song to sing, and your conversation with Tamaki reminded me of it. By the way, is he okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine in a few minutes," Kaoru said.

They finished all the preparations, and everyone was given a checklist of stuff to bring. When they went home, Haruhi went over to Chloe's house to help her pack.

"So what's the first thing on the list?" Chloe asked.

"Bikini..." Haruhi said. "I swear, if they make me wear a bikini, I'll kill them myself. Stupid perverted bastards..."

"Of course that would be the first thing they thought of. Well, I think I have a bikini that you could borrow, it won't be too revealing, but it will look really good on you!" Chloe said.

Haruhi hesitated for a minute. "Okay... she said." you're sure you don't mind?"

"Of course! I have more than one, living in Cali all my life." The two of them looked through Chloe's drawers and finally decided on one that was a bikini, but was very modest, and wouldn't draw too much attention that she was flat chested. Then, they went back to packing everything else that was on the list.

Kyoya's POV:

Kyoya was checking things off as they were being loaded into the limo. He had traded out his black book for a clipboard, so that he could set it down and not be worried about anyone looking through it. His black book was in a secret compartment in his suitcase, and he was sure none of the idiots would find it.

"Hikaru... Check. Hikaru's suitcase... Check. Kaoru... Check. Kaoru's suitcase... Check."

This continued on for a while, but at the end, two people were missing. Chloe and Haruhi hadn't shown up yet, which wasn't out of the ordinary, since they were both so scrambled, they were almost always late for everything. But for some reason, Kyoya had an ominous feeling about this absence. It was almost time to leave, everyone was in the limo except Tamaki and Kyoya, and they were both worried... One more than the other.

"What if they DIED?! What if they got captured by the circus and got forced to walk a dangerous tight-rope while balancing an egg on their heads?! What if they never come back?!" These were just some of Tamaki's antics as they waited for the two girls to show up.

Meanwhile: Chloe's POV:

"Oh. My. God." Haruhi said as they ran towards Ouran Academy. "Kyoya is going to kill us!"

"No he won't, he can hardly blame us for the car not starting," Chloe said. "And if he does, I've got him wrapped around my finger so he'll back off if I make him." They both grinned at each other. Both of them had noticed that Kyoya was very lax on Chloe, and they had stayed up late into the night trying to figure him and the rest of the Host Club out.

"Just be sure not to give him any reason to think that we weren't hurrying," Haruhi advised.

"Don't worry, with the pace we're going at, we'll be sweating so much, he couldn't think we weren't."

Just then, as they rounded the corner of the school, they were grabbed by two men.

"Don't even think about trying to scream," The one holding Haruhi said. "No one is around to hear you."

Chloe inwardly thanked her mom for the self-defense class she had made her take. She kneed her attacker in the balls, and ran to get the host club, she knew she couldn't take them both down and save Haruhi by herself.

"Honey! Mori! Help! she yelled when they were in sight. She looked behind her, and sure enough, the men were still there, but the one she had kicked was standing up now, and then began to run after her. Now, Mori and Honey were on they're way to help, even though they had no clue what the matter was. The rest of the host club was right behind them. The only question was, would they get there in time?

Haruhi's POV:

Haruhi squirmed, trying to get free of the man's grip, but he held to her fast.

"No way a little boy like you is getting away that easily." he said, getting an even tighter grip on her.

Haruhi gritted her teeth. Why didn't she take Mori up on those self-defense classes he offered after the last time? She hadn't, because she was always to busy with homework or club, when she wasn't in school. She had no extra free time. And now, when she needed those skills desperately, she didn't have them. She cursed herself for being so stupid, so weak. Why was it always her that needed rescuing? She had always thought of herself as being able to take care of anything that came her way. That had been replaced with reality this past year, but now it was hitting her full force.

Haruhi watched the scene from the man's arms. Chloe ran, but the tall, long legged man, ran faster. He caught up to her, and whisked her up over his shoulder so that she could do nothing but kick and scream. The host club was still about three hundred meters away, and she was helpless. There was nothing they or her could do. Luckily, because he now had Chloe, the man was slowed down by her weight.

Mori's POV:

With one last push of effort, Mori went into an even faster sprint, using all the energy he had. He had to catch up to them, he couldn't let the men get away. When he was only about ten yards away from where the tall man was running with Chloe on his shoulder, a gunshot was fired into the air.

**Cliffy! As always, thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed/favorited/followed this story! You have know idea how happy it makes me when I'm sitting in class and I get an notification that you guys did! I think my friends think I'm crazy cause I'll randomly start smiling in class... You guys make my days brighter!**


	10. Captured

**A/N: So just a short update, I typed this because I am sick and stuck at home with nothing to do :P** **I do want to thank my guest reviewer, Ashley, for letting me know that I had written the end of chapter two twice. Thanks for letting me know! I also went back and fixed a bunch of typing/spelling errors in previous chapters.**

Chapter Ten:

_Previously:_

* * *

_With one last push of effort, Mori went into an even faster sprint, using all the energy he had. He had to catch up to them, he couldn't let the men get away. When he was only about ten yards away from where the tall man was running with Chloe on his shoulder, a gunshot was fired into the air._

The noise was deafeningly loud. The man holding Chloe was holding the gun in the air, pointing up. "I want you to all to stop moving. Be still!" he said. Then he turned to Mori. "You, back away or you and your buddies are going to get hurt!"

Then, Chloe spoke up, surprising them all, "Blake, leave them alone, why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing this? Because of what you did!" He screamed. "Haven't I told you enough times? Keep your mouth shut you little bitch!" If he had a free hand, he would've slapped her for talking to him that way.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" yelled Kyoya, taking a step forward. Mori stopped him, saying quietly, "Don't be stupid, you'll get yourself shot."

"Here is how this is going to work. You guys are going to stay there while me and little miss princess leave. You aren't going to go to the cops, because if you do, I'll hunt you down and kill you myself," the man, Blake, said.

Through all of this Hikaru was standing behind Kaoru. He had taken Kyoya's phone out of his pocket from where he had stolen it earlier, and was now texting the Ootori private police. He just hoped that they would get here in time.

Blake started backing away from the Hosts, toward the other man holding Haruhi. When he reached them, he unlocked the trunk of his car, and dumped Chloe in it, pointing a gun at her, while the other man's gun was facing the club. Haruhi was shoved in after her, and the trunk was closed on them both. What they hadn't noticed, but everyone facing them had, was that the armed police force was closing in on them. The officers were on foot so that the kidnappers wouldn't hear them coming, and their plan proved to be sound. The men in front came up behind Blake and his friend snatched the guns from their hands, and tackled them to the ground.

The hosts ran up the hill, to where the car was. Mori and Honey went to help the officers put the culprits in handcuffs, and everyone else went to let the girls out of the truck.

Chloe's POV:

As the light disappeared, Chloe searched her brain for something she could do, but she couldn't think of anything. She couldn't believe Blake had done this. Actually, she could. He WAS the one who, not four months ago, had beat her within an inch of her life, making the rest of her summer consist of hospital visits, court dates, anxiety and depression, and the pill to go along with them. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She had thought she would be safe by now. She thought she would be off her meds by now.

These thoughts went through her head, until there was a sound of a struggle from outside. _I hope that isn't the host club. They'll get themselves killed! _She thought.

Suddenly, the sounds were gone, and the trunk of the car was being unlocked. She tried to look at Haruhi to encourage her, but she wasn't facing her. The door was lifted, and light was soon streaming into their eyes. The host club stood around the car, worry etched on their faces. Chloe had some explaining to do.

**Review! And as always, thank you to anyone who reviewed/favorited/followed/read this story! I appreciate it! Virtual cookies to the first person who mentions magical gremlins in their review... don't ask why... It's a secret :P**


	11. Explaining

**A/N: And the virtual cookies go to... LissyCreator! Any way, I want to know... I am thinking of eventually having an M rated smut part, but I wanted to ask you all if I should include it in the story, and change the rating on it, or should I make a separate one shot? Please let me know in the reviews! This chapter tells about how Chloe knows Blake.**

**Keige: No, Chloe is not a brunette, she is a redhead, which is mentioned in chapter one :P thanks for asking though! I'm glad I could clear that up.**

Chapter 11:

As Blake and his accomplice were loaded into the Ootori police force truck, Kyoya turned around from where he stood to make sure Chloe and Haruhi were alright. Just as Blake was in the truck, he slipped from the soldiers' grip.

"Master watch out!" cried the guard.

It was too late. By the time Kyoya had started to turn around, the man was on him. Blake tackled him to the ground and began beating his face. Kyoya struggled, but it was futile. The man was older by two years, and was bigger and stronger for it.

Mori and Hunny rushed to Kyoya's aid. They pulled Blake off of him, and Hunny put the handcuffs that one of the private police handed him onto his wrists. They shoved him into the back of the truck, and he was driven off to jail.

Chloe hurried to Kyoya's side. When she saw his face, she was a little relieved, because she had seen Blake do a lot worse to a lot bigger guys. Kyoya was still a mess though, and those cuts would hurt for a while. She reached into her purse, which was across her body, and pulled out a travel first aid kit, that her mom made her carry on any trip longer than across town. Opening it, she began tending to his wounds.

Kyoya was astonished at Chloe's reaction. Most girls would scream or at least not know what to do other than ask him if he was okay. But she went straight to business without so much as a blink of an eye. He winced as the alcohol touched his cuts, but other than that, made no protest.

The rest of the host club ran up to the two, and bombarded Kyoya with questions. Asking if he was okay, did he need anything, or just freaking out all together. The latter was Tamaki, who was practically running around yelling about how his family had been hurt. Finally though, he calmed down, and Kyoya's cuts were clean.

"So are we still going to the beach?" asked Honey.

"I don't see why not," Kyoya said. "It's not as if we'll be out in public, so people won't have to look at my face."

"YAAAAAY!" cried Honey and the three idiots.

They all piled into the limo once more. The ride was awkwardly silent, until Honey spoke up.

"Hey Chloe, how do you know that guy? Who was he?"

Chloe looked uncomfortable for a moment before she swallowed, and looked around the car. "Okay, I will tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone because I don't want it to get around school." They nodded, and she began explaining.

"So in my freshman year of highschool, I was still living in California, and I met Blake on the first day of school. He was a junior, and I thought he was the best. After a few weeks, he asked me out, and we went to homecoming together, and everything was great. We dated for six months, before he started getting jealous whenever I talked or hung around other guys, even ones I had been friends with for years. I let it go for a while, and then he told me that if I was going to keep talking to them, he would break up with me. At that time, I would do anything he asked, because I loved being with him, and I didn't want to break up with him. I didn't see that what he was asking me to do was ridiculous. So I stopped talking to guys, even the ones I considered my brothers. We were fine for a few weeks, before he came up to me one day. I was hanging out with my girlfriends before school, and he pulled me to the side, and told me he didn't like my friends, and he didn't want me hanging out with them anymore. At first I resisted, saying that he was crazy, that I loved my friends, and that I would never stop talking to them. He walked away and said we would talk about it later, when we were in private. After school, I was saying goodbye to my friend Nikki and her boyfriend. He came up behind me and walked me to his car, and drove me to his house. Nobody else was home, and he took me up to my room, and started yelling at me for talking to them, and how I was such a disappointment, and a slut, and how I should be grateful he was here for me, because no one else would take all my shit. He... He hit me. But then right after that he realized what he did, and apologized, and started acting all sweet again. I forgave him.

This repeated itself several times, all the way into summer. He would hit me, then apologize, and I would forgive him. I thought it was my fault, that I deserved it, because I was a bad girlfriend. One time, we went to this party, and he left to go get drinks, and this guy started talking to me. I tried to get away, tell him to stop talking to me, because I was afraid of what Blake would do. He ended up seeing us, and flipped out. He stormed out, and I ran after him, saying that it wasn't like that, but he didn't believe me. He told me to stop lying, that I was a stupid bitch who deserved to be punished. He hit me over and over. At one point he pulled out a knife, and cut up my back. Carved his name into my arm. Someone must have saw, because after he left me there, an ambulance and the police showed up. They took care of me, and after I was discharged from the hospital, I was put into therapy and went back to school, although I missed a lot of days. I finally recovered, but Blake got out of jail two weeks ago. That must be why he's back. I regret that I ever gave him a second chance, but it's over now, and there isn't anything I can do about the past." Chloe finished her tale and looked down at her lap.

The host club sat there, astonished. No one knew what to say. Mori put his hand on Chloe's shoulder, and Honey said, "We'll take care of you Chloe."

The rest of the limo ride was quiet, but Chloe was mostly cheerful now. The rest just didn't know what to say.


	12. Finally, The Beach!

**A/N: So this one is less exciting, but it introduces someone new! I always feel bad for Kaoru, because he seems to be the one that is forgotten because he is quieter than Hikaru, and doesn't like Haruhi as much as his brother does, so...**

Chapter 12:

The limo arrived at the beach hotel at 1:00 pm, and the club hoped to go to the beach before it was time to start dinner (There were still no maids). First, however, they had to sort out sleeping arrangements and get changed. Climbing out of the car, Chloe's elbow was taken gently by a firm, white hand. She looked up to see it was Kyoya, helping her get out. She smiled at him for his out of character kindness, and was even more surprised to see him gesturing to her to follow him.

He led her away from the rest of the group, and then stopped, turning around to look at her. "Chloe, I just wanted to tell you that I will always be here to protect you in any way that I can. L...Lately I've been noticing things."

Chloe was surprised when the great shadow king stuttered. "What kind of things?" she asked.

"Well... never mind, I don't know how to explain it. But I just want you to know that if you are ever in trouble, you can call me, no matter how early in the morning it is."

Chloe's brow creased and she looked at the raven with curiosity. "I will, but Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"Why? There is no merit in it for you... unless there is something that I don't know about..."

* * *

Kyoya stood there for a second. Not finding any answer to her question, he merely smiled, and started walking back toward the hotel.

"Hey Kaoru, come back!" yelled Hikaru from the trail.

Kaoru kept running toward the beach. Quickly throwing a glance behind him and said "This is why you should take up working out Hikaru! You're not fit for running!"

Reaching the beach, Kaoru decided he should probably wait for Hikaru. He began setting up the volleyball net so they could play, and perhaps get Chloe and Haruhi to play.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice sounded behind him when the net was set up. Kaoru turned around to see a beautiful brunette standing there.

"Um, my brother was going to play, so it would be two against one..." Kaoru desperately wanted to say yes to this girl, but he really didn't know how they would make it work.

"Hey, do you guys need a fourth?" Chloe said from where she, Kyoya, and Tamaki were already sitting on the sand.

"Oh, Chloe, sure, that would be great!" said Kaoru.

"So, you wanna make a girl's team and beat these oversexed boys?" the girl said to Chloe.

* * *

"Sure, sounds good to me, but you might want to go easy on these two, they aren't the most experienced, if you know what I mean" Chloe smirked as Kaoru and Hikaru, who had finally caught up, protested and were left stuttering.

"Hah! That's 20-8 bitches!" yelled Victoria, the girl that had joined them. "One more point and you are done for!"

Meanwhile, Kyoya, Tamaki, Honey, and Mori were sitting on towels, two of them playing in the sand.

"Kao-Chan seems to like Vicki-Chan, don't you think Takashi?" Honey said.

"Ah."

"You know, Honey-senpai, that seems like a valid observation." Kyoya said thoughtfully. "This could be interesting."

Tamaki just sat, sulking and building a pitiful sand castle. He was still sad that Haruhi was too tired to come out to the beach with them, and instead went straight to bed.

The volleyball game finished, the twins sulking because they lost. "We only lost because no one would be the referee you know," Kaoru told Vicki.

"Suuuure you did." Vicki said sarcastically. Kaoru stuck his tongue out at her and they proceeded to chase each other up the hill toward the hotel.

"Well they're certainly friendly tonight." Chloe remarked to Kyoya as they walked behind everyone else.

"Yes, I bet we're seeing the beginning of something here," he replied. They walked in a comfortable silence all the way back to the hotel.

* * *

The Next Day:

"So Haruhi, what do you want to do first today?" Tamaki asked, getting in her face as always.

"Well, I would like to go to the beach eventually, and I also have to go into town and shop for something to bring my dad..."

"Why don't we go to the beach first, since it's sunny, but not too hot?" Honey said.

That is a great idea Honey-senpai! I know just what we'll do. First, we'll build the biggest sandcastle you've ever seen. Then, Haruhi will change into her swimsuit, and we'll go swimming!" The idiot yelled"

"I don't know about some of it, but we like the swimsuit part," The twins said in Haruhi's ear.

Haruhi overreacted as always, and as always, Tamaki smothered her even more. Finally they all went to go change.

When the nine of them (Vicki came too) got out on the beach, it was sunny and warm with barely a breeze. Perfect weather to be out on the sand.

Chloe saw that Haruhi was hesitant to take off her robe that covered her swimsuit, so she decided that it would probably be best if she saw someone else do it first.

Kyoya looked over to see where the girls went just in time to catch Chloe slip off the purple robe, and throw into the pile of her stuff. What was underneath was a toned stomach, perfect C-cup boobs, covered by a green bandeau bikini top, and smooth tan legs. The boys were all astonished, and since they were looking at Chloe, Haruhi had the perfect opportunity to take her robe off as well. Haruhi was not nearly as tan, nor as fit, but she still looked great in her blue halter top bikini and her boy-short bottoms.

Victoria was also uncovered at this point, and was wearing a hot pink regular bikini. She looked good too, with her long legs, and her light skin didn't clash with the color.

It was obvious who was used to the staring. Victoria seemed not to notice, Chloe took the chance to look straight into each host's eyes and make them blush with embarrassment, but Haruhi... well she just kind of stood there awkwardly, looking at the ground. Eventually though, Chloe and Victoria pulled her to the Ocean, and they went swimming. They boys were left there, clearing their throats, and wishing for cold showers.

**Review! Please tell me what you think of Vicki! As always, thanks to everyone who Reviewed/Favorited/Followed/Read this story. I Hope you guys like this chapter, I had writer's block halfway through it. **


	13. A Kiss For Kyoya?

**A/N: Sorry I've been kind of MIA for a while. I'm back though! I hope you guys like this chapter, I wasn't sure that I wanted to have the thing that happens in the end to happen yet, but I thought it kind of fit. I had my sister draw a picture of Chloe for me, so that will now be the cover image for this story. If you watch Hetalia, go to her profile and support her please? - xTheShadowLordx Thanks!**

Chapter 13:

Kyoya was entranced by Chloe. This made him frustrated, because he could not discern a cause for such a feeling. How he wished Fuyumi was here, she was always the one who could tell when he was upset, maybe she could explain what he felt as Chloe walked by him on the way to the beach. He wasn't stupid though, he knew that part of it was arousal at the sight of her in a bikini, but there was another part of it that he couldn't figure out. Unless... No, that was not an option. His father always said to stay away from that, that it would ruin his chances for being as successful as he could be. But when they had sat across from each other at dinner, the feeling that he got when she caught his eye was so overwhelming.

* * *

Now, as he lay in bed, pondering these things, he decided that at this rate, he would never get any sleep, so he got up, put sweats over his boxers, and went down to the kitchen.

Chloe's POV:

_Why can't I sleep? Why do I keep seeing his face?_ These were Chloe's thoughts as she lay awake, the covers pushed to the foot of the bed. She rolled over for what seemed like the hundredth time, and again got a flash of him laying next to her. _It's not going to happen Chloe, you can't risk what happened last time. _She couldn't stand the thought of her and Kyoya being as distant as she was with Adam. _Besides, he doesn't feel the same way about me, this shouldn't be a problem. I told myself that I would never fall for another person. It only leads to heartbreak and a lifetime of bad memories and scars. _

Finally, she had enough. She got up, and put on her brown Uggs that she used as slippers. Then she crossed over to the door, and turned the silver handle. Tip-toeing silently down the hall, she sneaked out.

She crossed to the end of the hallway, and went down the carpeted stairs, sliding her hand on the silver banister as she did. When she got to the foot of the stairs, she realized her mistake. The floor downstairs was wood, and if she walked on it with her Uggs on, she would surely wake someone up. Slipping them off carefully, she held them in her hand and continued to sneak through the house. She couldn't go out the front door without making a lot of noise, so she had to use the one in the kitchen.

Chloe didn't know why she had to get away so suddenly, but it had become important very fast. She entered the kitchen and immediately ran into a dark figure. Something hot and wet poured from the cup in the persons hand onto her. She was about to scream, when a hand was put over her mouth. Her first instinct was to bite, until she saw the owner of the hand.

"Kyoya!" she whispered when he let her go. "You nearly scared me to death, what are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask the same of you, but I have nothing to hide. I couldn't sleep, so I came down and got some tea." He brought over a towel and began wiping up the liquid that was on the floor. "You should take that robe off before you get burnt."

Chloe looked down at herself. "You're right." She obeyed, and revealed a white t-shirt. Then she looked at him. "I'm sorry I spilled your tea," she said. "I had no idea you were down here, so I wasn't being that careful."

"Don't worry about it, it's as much fault as mine, I rounded the corner too." He said smiling a little.

"Hikaru, Hikaru!" Kaoru whispered in his twin's ear.

"Mmmmm what?" Hikaru said, still half asleep.

"I was sitting here, thinking about Victoria, and I heard a bang from downstairs! We should go check it out!"

"Kaoru, it was probably nothing, go to sleep"

"But what if Haruhi or Chloe is hurt and they need our help?"

"Okay, Okay, I'm up."

Both of them got out of bed, put on they're slippers, and sneaked downstairs.

Kyoya and Chloe stood there awkwardly for a second when Chloe noticed how he was dressed. She blushed slightly, and looked down at her feet. _Why am I acting like this? It's not like he's naked or anything, I've seen plenty of guys shirtless before, and this has never happened..._

Kyoya looked at her curiously. "Why the blush?" he asked.

"I... no reason..." Chloe stuttered. Silence consumed them once more. It was odd, Chloe and Kyoya sat in silence most of the time, but it had never been awkward. Now though, the tension was thick.

"So, why can't you sleep?" She asked him at last.

"Let's just say, my brain won't shut off," he said. "It happens a lot lately. Why are you up?"

"Oh, you know," Chloe said, talking at a million miles a minute. "I've been tired all day, finally get a chance to sleep, get my second wind, insomnia kicks in, I'll be up for hours if I don-"

He kissed her. Right there in the kitchen, while she was in mid-sentence, he kissed her.

**Review! Thanks to everyone who Reviewed/followed/favorited/read this story. I hope to update soon!**


	14. The Next Morning

**A/N: So this is just a short update because I might not be able to over the weekend. Thanks to everyone who Favorited/Reviewed/Followed/Read this story! Hugz to everyone, wherever you are :)**

Chapter 14:

_Previously:_

"So, why can't you sleep?" She asked him at last.

"Let's just say, my brain won't shut off," he said. "It happens a lot lately. Why are you up?"

"Oh, you know," Chloe said, talking at a million miles a minute. "I've been tired all day, finally get a chance to sleep, get my second wind, insomnia kicks in, I'll be up for hours if I don-"

He kissed her. Right there in the kitchen, while she was in mid-sentence, he kissed her.

* * *

The twins stood in the hall looking through the crack between the door and the wall of the kitchen. No words could describe what they were feeling. Well, none that they could think of. Finally, Hikaru got up silently, and stalked upstairs. Kaoru following.

Meanwhile:

Chloe kissed him back, and then pulled away. "What are we doing?" she asked him, laughing quietly, kissing him again.

He chuckled and stole another peck. "I don't know, but does it matter?" he said.

Chloe backed up a step and put a hand on his forehead. "Kyoya Ootori doesn't care about all the details? Are you sick?" she joked.

Kyoya snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Maybe, but I think there's something you can do to make me better," he said while smirking.

She moved even closer to him and put her lips next to his ear, her hands clinging to his neck. "Oh, yeah, like what?" she said seductively.

"You'll find out eventually, but for now, you and I have to get to bed, we have a whole day of Tamaki madness tomorrow."

Chloe pouted, "But... but I don't want to..." Trying to keep the act up but failing, she smiled and said "fine, but you owe me."

They walked back upstairs together, and went their separate ways to their adjacent rooms.

* * *

The next day, Chloe woke up as she always did; in a bad mood. But today, she also felt oddly rested and happy at the same time. She got up, and got dressed, did her hair, and put on her makeup and then went down to breakfast.

When she entered the dining room, she found Honey and Mori setting plates of food on the table. Kyoya was nowhere to be seen, but the twins were placing dishes on the table, and Tamaki was in charge of silverware.

"Sorry I didn't get up in time to help you guys with breakfast," She said apologetically.

"It's all right!" Honey cheered. "You and Kyo-Chan get to clean up!"

"I can't wait," Chloe said jokingly.

Finally, the table was set, and all that needed to be done was wake up Kyoya. And of course, Chloe was the one set with the task.

She took a deep breath outside the door of Kyoya's room. It wasn't that she was scared of him, she was just nervous to talk to him after last night. Gathering her courage, she opened the door before her courage left her.

Kyoya was having the best dream, which involved Chloe and did not involve the host club. Just as he was getting to the best part of the dream, he felt a weight on him. Opening his eyes blearily, he tried to make out what was on him. He reached for his glasses, but they weren't on the nightstand.

"Looking for these?" someone asked.

Kyoya felt his glasses being placed on his face, and then saw that it was Chloe who was sitting on him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Remember? This is how you woke me up the first time you came over and I was still asleep."

"Oh yes, I remember. I really need you to get off though, you are heavier than I was back then," He said grimacing. He still had a bruise on his hip from where Blake had attacked him.

"Sorry, I forgot. But seriously, if you don't get up, the others will come in here, and I can guarantee that isn't what you want."

"Fine, I'm up, tell them I'll be down there in a few." he said.

Chloe looked at him skeptically, "Who says I'm leaving?"

Kyoya gave her a look that said 'don't make this harder than it already is'

"Fine, I'm going, but some day you'll want me to stay, and I won't be able to" She said, smiling.

_What did I get myself into? _Kyoya thought._ This could be a really bad distraction... I have to be careful of what I say in front of the others._


	15. Teasing Twins

**A/N: Hey guys! So yes I know I haven't updated as fast as usual, but not only did I get writer's block, but I also had absolutely had no time to type or update. But enough of my excuses. I have two four day weekends in a row before Final Exams, so I can get one or two chapters, and then I will be spending all my time studying :P Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 15:

Once everyone was seated at the table, Hikaru and Kaoru started their interrogation.

"How did you sleep Kaoru?"

"Well actually, Hikaru, I was about to ask you the same thing. I couldn't sleep cause I thought I heard someone down in the kitchen."

"Really? I thought I heard some one sneaking around the hallway, but I figured it was nothing."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "What? You heard someone downstairs?!"

By now, Kyoya was getting really worried. _What if they saw us?_ He wondered. It would cause some problems if they decided to blackmail them. Of course, he was the Shadow King. No one could win against him. He would just have to wait for them to make it known that they saw, and then he would scar them for life. That would be a good plan. He shared a glance with Chloe who was looking at him with a strange expression.

"Yeah," both twins said simultaneously.

"I know who it was!" Tamaki announced.

"Oh no, not this again," Kyoya muttered.

"Hey!" the idiot said to Kyoya "You know it's true! I heard her last time I was here!"

"What's true?" the twins asked.

"It was the ghost of Kyoya's great great great uncle who died when he was murdered by his own police force because he was an evil shadow lord himself and treated his guards terribly! He still haunts the place looking for revenge on his evil soul!" Tamaki wailed.

"Tamaki, I told you, that was just a tale the maid told you to scare you into leaving her alone. That didn't happen. Besides, this place wasn't even built at that time."

Chloe and Victoria left the table early so they could get a jump start on getting ready to go into town. Chloe thought that Vicki was a good match for Kaoru, and wanted to get to know her better.

"So Vicki, where are you from? I mean, I can tell from your accent that you're from Britain, but what part?"

"Well, I wasn't born there, but I've lived in London for most of my life. I only recently moved here to Japan, and I don't even know what school I am going to. Probably some rich school that my dad picks out." She made a face. "I hate those kinds of schools, they're full of people just waiting to judge you based upon what your parents do and how much money you have."

"You're preaching to the choir," Chloe laughed. "I only moved here a few weeks ago, and I still can't get used to it."

They both laughed for a while, before Chloe began again. "It's not really my business, but how do you feel about Kaoru?"

Vicki turned around from where she was at the counter of the bathroom, straightening her hair. "Well, I like him a lot, but I don't know if he likes me back. He is so silly, I don't really get to see his deep emotions very much, I wish he would let me in to his world." She blushed and looked at the ground. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this, you must think I'm really silly for liking someone that I've barely known a day."

"I don't think you're silly. I think you're sweet. And I see the way Kaoru looks at you. He likes you, don't worry, I can tell. As for their world, just give it time. I haven't known him that long either, but I am already starting to get there. You just have to keep it up, and..." suddenly she became serious. "If you ever hurt him or betray him, you will have me to deal with." She reverted back to her regular bubbly self. "But that won't happen, right?"

"I... No, I would never do that." she said, slightly weirded out by the sudden change in character.

The two went downstairs and the nine of them left for the town that was nearby. Chloe was seated next to Kyoya, and across from Vicki and Kaoru. Hikaru sat on the other side of Hikaru, and Mori sat next to him with Honey on his lap. Haruhi sat on Chloe's other side, and finally, Tamaki sat on the other side of Kyoya.

Chloe watched the glances Vicki and Kaoru were making at each other. They would catch the other's eye and then blush and smile and look elsewhere. How she wished she and Kyoya could be that open around the host club. She didn't even know if he actually wanted a relationship, as they hadn't had enough time to talk alone since last night, but if he did, she knew that they wouldn't be able to go public with it unless they were going to get married or something. This was mostly due to Kyoya's father and family, but also with how the rest of Japan's richest families would talk and "spoil the Ootori name."

Kyoya's POV:

Even sitting next to her was killing him. He wanted to talk to her so badly, know if she wanted the same things he did. Most of all, he wanted to kiss those sweet lips that he had finally got a taste of last night. He was so close to her, and yet he couldn't do anything about it because of the rest of the hosts. It annoyed him, how he only got to see her because of the club, so they never had the chance to be alone. What annoyed him more, at the moment, however, was the constant chatter of Tamaki and the twins. They could not just shut up for one second, and Kyoya thought his brain was about to explode with the migraine he was having, brought on by stress and noise from the car and his head.

Finally they arrived at the small town, and Tamaki was struck by a sudden idea. "Why don't we split into groups of two or three so we won't lose anybody like we did at the mall last year with Kyoya?!" he suggested excitedly.

"That's a good idea Tama-Chan!" Honey shouted enthusiastically.

"Yeah, boss, I think that's the first you've had all week!" Hikaru said mischievously, already forming a plan in his head.

"That's fine with me as long as you pick sensible partners." Kyoya said, hoping to god that he wouldn't get paired with one of the loud ones.

"Right! We can have Haruhi and I together first, I am her father after all. And Honey and Mori as a pair, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Vicki in a group, and since Kyoya is in such a bad mood to day, Chloe gets to be with him," the king said triumphantly.

"Hey, why do I have to deal with this Shadow Lord?" Chloe protested.

"Because you're the only one that can!" Kaoru shouted, already dragging Hikaru and Victoria away.

Thus began an interesting day.

**One more thing I have to say! I know there are over 70 of you guys reading this. I also know, that I average about 3 reviews per chapter. If you get what I am saying, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! And to those few who do, thank you thank you THANK YOU! I appreciate it so much!**


	16. Stalkers

**A/N: Hello! *Ducks out of the way of sharp things being thrown* I'm sorry it's been weeks since I updated :( I really did try! But every time I sat down to write this, I ran out of ideas really quickly! Plus, I have softball tournaments every weekend, so I can't write then. Please disregard the short length... And the constant POV changes... I think this was the hardest chapter to write because I ran out of ideas after the first seven paragraphs. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 16:

Although Kyoya was happy that he was paired up with Chloe, he couldn't help but think that the Twins had planned this. It was possible that he was just being paranoid, but he found that unlikely.

Tamaki had immediately dragged Haruhi to the carnival rides on the other side of town that were up in celebration of something or other, Honey and Mori had gone to the food vendors, and the twins and Vicki were headed for the shops down the street. This left Kyoya and Chloe not much choice of things to do with alone without being seen as a couple by the rest. Finally, they decided to head for a little theater that Chloe had seen on the way to the beach house.

* * *

There was only one theater room, so the only choice of movie was a romantic comedy called "His Heart of Ice" neither were thrilled by this, but Chloe found the title oddly ironic.

While Chloe and Kyoya thought they were safe alone in the tiny theater, Kaoru and Hikaru were explaining what they had seen the night before to Vicki.

"You mean to tell me, That you saw that Shadow King snogging with the shadow queen? That is _so_ bizarre," she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

The twins ignored this jest, and the three of them left the wall they had ducked behind to watch where Chloe and Kyoya would go. They purchased tickets to the only movie being shown, noting that maybe the Shadow Couple had gone soft with this surprisingly sappy movie.

* * *

Once they found seats a few rows back from the two, and instead of watching the movie, settled down to see if last night's occurrence was a one time thing.

Kyoya found them seats near the back, but close enough that they would be able to see well. At first, he wasn't sure what to do, now that they were finally alone. He knew that nothing could come out of this, there was nothing to gain, and his father would never consent, but at that moment, he found that all of that became less important when she smiled at him and took his hand in hers. As the lights dimmed and the movie started, he once again let everything go, and leaned in and kissed her. Pulling her as close as he could in the cramped red seats.

Chloe still couldn't believe she had gotten the Shadow King to finally make a move. She was so happy, and she smiled into the sweet kiss. All of the scary what ifs about Blake disappeared and she clung to Kyoya and let herself completely relax for the first time in two years.

When the movie ended, Chloe and Kyoya didn't get up right away. They hung back so that by the time Chloe got to the restroom, she wouldn't have to wait in line. Unfortunately for the Hikaru, Kaoru, and Vicki, this posed the problem of sneaking out, since they would have to pass them to get to the only door in the small theater.

"I'm telling you, if we go past them in the crowd, they won't notice us!" Victoria said hurriedly. "We just have to act as if it's totally normal, and they'll be so into each other, they won't see!"

Hikaru, was against anything Vicki said since he looked over during the movie and saw her and Kaoru holding hands. He was jealous, to say the least. "I think we should duck under the seats, and then follow them out," he said.

They spent too much time arguing and deciding what to do, so they ended up going with Hikaru's idea. They watched as the two lovebirds shuffled out of the theater room.

What they didn't know, was that this action was what saved Chloe Scott's life that day.

**Please don't be too harsh in your review! That being said, thank you to all who have read/reviewed/favorited/followed this story!**


	17. Him Again?

**A/N:** **Okay this chapter has been giving me so much trouble, I had writer's block and I couldn't get the storyline to cooperate with me! but here you go, hope you like it! I finally got the ball rolling again :)**

Chapter 17:

Chloe stood in front of the sink washing her hands, and staring into the mirror. She couldn't stop smiling, even as she dried off her hands and tried to gain her composure and act cool so she could face Kyoya without feeling like an idiot, she kept grinning. Finally, she took a deep breath, and walked to the door of the cinema's bathroom. Pulling on it, she realized it was stuck. She began to pull harder, but the door refused to move. _Why won't it open?! _ She started to panic, yanking the door harder and harder until a voice stopped her efforts.

"It won't open, so I suggest you save your energy," Blake said from behind her.

She whirled around in surprise, not quite believing that he could be here. But he was, and she could see the gun he carried on his hip.

"It's nice to see you again, Chloe. I was worried about you, being with those dangerous men you call friends. But now you're here with me, and we can finally be together forever, and never have to worry about other people butting into this relationship and trying to take you from me. That being said, you have to be punished for what you've done to me this past year and a half."

As he talked, Blake's face got darker and angrier with every word. He began to advance forward getting closer and closer to Chloe. She tried to back up, but she hit the door before she could take two steps. Looking for a way to get out of this situation, she spied a slightly open window near the back of the room. For the first time that day she was thankful this was an old building. _I need to find a way around him first. _She thought. By then, Blake had cornered her, and she could smell his breath, which always smelled like cigarettes. "You can't resist me, Chloe. You've never been able to, since the first time we met."

Losing her patience, Chloe kneed him in the groin, and darted past him. After running to the very back of the old bathroom, she lifted herself up to the window, using the windowsill as leverage. She was just about to crawl through it, when her leg was grabbed, and she was yanked down to the floor, where she hit her head on the hard white tile floor. Striving to stay awake, she struggled in Blake's grip, but soon blackness overtook her, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

"You guys, as far as I'm concerned, that was a total waste of an afternoon... why did we have to spy on them when you already saw them last night?" Victoria asked after the three of them snuck past Kyoya, who was waiting in the lobby for Chloe.

"To make sure they didn't do anything bad!" the twins nearly screamed.

"Okay, Okay, I was just asking."

The trio rounded the corner of the building so they could go back into the middle of town and finish their errands. Victoria, who was very interested in ancient architecture, said, "Wow, look at the detail on the side of this building! All of the arches and decals! I love how the movie theater is in the basement and the rest of the floors are used for other various shops, it's almost like a department store or a mall."

"How do you know..."

"That the movie theater is..."

"In the basement?" the twins asked.

"Um... because we had to go downstairs to get to it... and the lobby is on the ground floor, therefore downstairs is underground." Vicki said logically. "Plus, that window goes to the bathroom, which is on the same floor as the theater. I saw it when I went before the movie."

"Wait," Hikaru said. "If the bathroom is in the basement, which is underground, how can there be a window? Wouldn't it just open up to dirt?"

"Not if the basement is partially overground, that window must be near the ceiling." Kaoru explained. Being around Vicki so much, her logic was starting to rub off on him.

Suddenly, with them all studying the window and the rest of the architecture, something odd happened. A tan hand reached through the window, and gripped the grass. Then a head was visible, and the three recognized Chloe. She didn't see them, though, and she continued to pull herself through. They were too shocked to say or do anything, thinking that she was trying to get away from Kyoya, or was just being her normal weird self. But then, when she had almost here whole body through the window, she dropped back into the bathroom. At first, the trio thought that she had fallen or gave up, but then she screamed, and they heard another person's voice, a man's voice, telling her to shut up.

They all looked at each other, not knowing what to do, and then all three raced for the window. Vicki got there first, and what she saw nearly made her faint. There was Chloe, being pinned down by a man she didn't recognize, but the twins did. Her head had hit the floor, and there was blood pooling at her head. The twins both saw this a second after Victoria did, and both felt sick to their stomachs. Knowing that she had no chance against the guy, she let the twins through the window, and began to call 110 for the police, and 119 for an ambulance, at the same time, running to alert Kyoya.

**Please review! I am currently at 36 reviews, and if I get 50, I'll put in a special ChloeXKyoya surprise! As always, thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited/followed this fic! I love you all! **


End file.
